


We can do it

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: Just Manuel's thoughts after the loose to Mexico.





	We can do it

_I'm not good enough_ are the four words that keep on going in Manuel's mind over and over again with different variations. I'm not good enough to be the captain. I'm not good enough shape after all, after all the hard work I've gone through. I'm not good enough to win. I'm not good enough to motivate the team. I'm not good enough... It's not normal of him.

Normaly he is calm and sure of him. But the 247 days that he has been away has really taken the best of him after the loosed game. He thought that if they would win this game and especially if he could keep the net clear it would really show him that he is in shape which is needed of him these days. Now he just misses Bastian and Philipp so he wouldn't need to be the one to chear up the team because he isn't in mood of chearing up anyone right now and he doesn't know what to say. If only Marc-Andre would have been there instead of him...

Manuel looks around the locker room. Most of the guys are in shower. Mats looks his phone like he is going to explode. He has given interview about how stupid it is to have only him and Jerome at the back. Manuel knows he misses Benni. Manu misses him too he wouldn't be this alone if he would have his long time best friend here. Benni would know what to say. He is a good captain and mentor in all levels. And if he would be here he would also bring that help in the defense that Mats is missing so much.

Ter Stegen is there talking to Löw and Manu doesn't know what they are talking about and he is most certainly sure it isn't about him but still he is afraid that he won't play against Sweden on Saturday. Marc-Andre has played really good season in Barcelona and he would earn that chance to play. But still Manuel didn't want his only game to be a lost one.

Then his eyes met with pair of green ones and a smile that grow bigger and bigger. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad at all. Thomas came to him and hugged him. "Hey, everything's okey?" The younger one asked. "Well after that hug much better at least," Manuel said smiling. "It's just the speech.. and the game and well little bit all actually." "You can do it. You're the best captain anyways." Thomas said and after looking that no one looked at them gave a little kiss on Manu's cheek. They spent a while together waiting that all of the other players were out of shower.

"Hey I know that today's game wasn't our best in any level. The first half wasn't the Germany we have all known and fight for." Manuel started "But the second one was more of us. The game we can play but that wasn't our best either. I know we can make good goals and we can keep better defense." He continued changing glances with all of the other players. "Now we have much of work ahead of us. We have to win both matches now so we can get to the next stage for sure. I know I want to get there I made so much work to get here that I'm not ready to leave home after three games and I know none of us are. So after this day we will do our best and fight for our country!" Everyone cheered and shouted agreeing. Manuel turned to look Thomas smiling. They would do this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've wrote in a long time. And the first time in almost four years I've writen anything about football so I hope this is good one! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and showing it with kudos and comments would make my day!  
> Ps. I really hope that the game against Sweden would go better!


End file.
